Tokio Hotel: Bubble Wrap
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: bubble wrap. Freaks. Weirdos. Strange. Gustav! Unicorns. Zombies. Misleading. Webcast. Concert.
1. Webcast: Bubble Wrap and Tokio Hotel

Tokio Hotel: Bubble Wrap

**Sadly, I don't own Tokio Hotel. sad day.**

I sit at my desk with a camera facing me and my laptop on my lap. I turn on my laptop and go to my YouTube channel. Wow, that many subscribers already? Huh, well I guess I'm doing something right. Anywhosels, on to twitter. To tweet about my new ramble that I'm going to put up on YouTube and my website. I wonder how many people will tweet back. Well hopefully some do, I mean it'll help with the show, since it does stream live to my website.

Well, I guess it's time to start. I should probably turn the camera on now… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

I look into the camera and smile. "I have two obsessions, two very uncontrollable obsessions. I think about them when I'm sleeping, eating, studying, or doing anything else. My heart and soul yearn for these two things. You may be wondering what these two things are, so I'm going to tell you. These two very important, special things are Tokio Hotel and bubble wrap."

I pause and take a sip of my apple juice. "Yes, I know, very strange… "

I stand up and pound my fist on my desk. Frustrated but not quite frustrated. Acting but not acting at the same time. This has happened to me quite a bit of times and sometimes I do get aggravated, other times I do not. "Some people tell me, 'Tokio Hotel, well that's understandable. But bubble wrap, really?" And so I start to explain the reasons behind the "why" to the viewers that are watching this live. I don't really know why but I do. The viewers may or may not care, but they find me entertaining. "Why am I obsessed with bubble wrap, you may ask. The reason: it pops, raps, is full of bubbles, and frankly who doesn't like bubbles? I have not yet met a person who does not like bubbles. Everyone I know likes bubbles, well a form of them anyways. From bubble gum bubbles, to soap bubbles, to saliva bubbles, mainly babies that I know, but some grown-ups too…, water bubbles, and the most important type of bubble: bubble wrap." I take out a piece of bubble wrap from my pocket, show it to the camera and start popping it. This brings me pleasure. Extreme pleasure. Freak, weirdo, and strange is what I am and aim to be forever.

With a dreamy look on my face I start to explain the reasons behind my love for bubble wrap. "Bubble wrap, how I love bubble wrap. When I'm angry, I can take my frustrations out on it without hurting myself. It helps move fragile, important things, without breaking them. When bored, I sit and pop bubbles and that helps me think. When I'm sad I pop bubbles instead of crying. When I'm happy, my friends and I will wrap each other in bubble wrap and have fights." I smile. "No pain here, thanks to good ole bubble wrap!"

"I don't think I could live without bubble wrap. Well, I probably could, but life wouldn't be as fun as life with bubble wrap. I keep bubble wrap on me every time I go out, somehow I mange to do that. Not to mention that I keep room full bubble wrap at home, always fully stocked in case of emergencies. Yes, there are emergencies that bubble wrap is needed in. You may not have had one yet, but one day you will…" I let my voice trail off and I start thinking about the emergency that I had that involved bubble wrap…That turned out to be a very eventful and interesting day. What a great day that truly was. I will never be able to forget it. Not even if I wanted to.

"I think you've heard enough about bubble wrap, for now… So I shall continue with the next topic. The one you have been waiting for. The one you love. The one I love. The one you're obsessed with as much as I am. The one with four Germans. The one with four very attractive Germans, emphasis on attractive, and I mean emphasis. The one with great music. The one with feelings in their lyrics. The one that saved me. The one that I adore. That's right you guessed it: TOKIO HOTEL! Woot, woot. Can I get a HOLLA?" I say as I stand up and start clapping and dancing. Freak, so? I already admitted that before. But I do love Tokio Hotel.

I sit back down and take another sip of my apple juice. I put a serious face on and continue with my rambling. What a great topic Tokio Hotel is. Never have I ever talked about a more interesting, wonderful topic. There are just so many different things to say about them. "Now, I shall talk about the reasons why I'm obsessed and absolutely in love with Tokio Hotel. Where to start, where to start? Well, I guess I'll start with their music. It captivated my mind the first time I heard one of their songs. I remember it like it was yesterday. I woke up in the morning, around six o'clock to get ready for school, but I never do until six-thirty. So, as I was lying on the couch I turned on AMTV and there they were." I look off into the distance and smile, again. "Ready, set, go" was playing on AMTV and I started freaking out, because I fell in love with them the instant I heard Bill start to sing. So, as I was spazing out, I forgot to see the name of the song or band… I was sad. The next day I watched AMTV until their music video appeared again. So then I looked them up on the Internet and started listening to all of their songs that were on YouTube." I smile and look down at my laptop. I realize that I only have about ten minutes before I have to end my rambling.

I frown and look back up at the camera. "Okay, so it seems I only have about ten minutes to finish this thing…So as much as I would like to talk more about Tokio Hotel, I cannot because ten minutes would not be able to cover their awesomeness." I sigh and then smile. I smile so bright that I think I'm going to blind myself, or maybe that's just the light from the camera…"But, one more thing about them, I get to go to their concert tonight!" I stand up do a cartwheel, the splits, and start dancing.

I sit back on my chair; look at the camera, and with a straight face I say, "Aren't you jealous?" Then I smile and say, "Anybody else going tonight?" I look down at my laptop again and look at my twitter account to see if anybody tweeted back.

"JakePittsLover485 says I am too and we should hang out while we're there! Well, JPL485 I would love to hang out with you, as long as you aren't a creeper that tries to rape me."

I look back down and start laughing. "TEAMUNICORN says I'll bring the nerf guns and duck tape, JPL485 brings the candy, my friend Ping brings the unicorns, and you bring the bubble wrap. We can do something totally EPIC and post it on MLIA. Like sneak into TH's dressing room and hold them hostage. Hint, hint. JK, JK about the hostage part, but about the sneaking in, I'm in if you want!" Wow, very interesting. I think this person could be so much fun to hang out with… "Well, TEAMUNICORN I'm up for a challenge! NOT THE HOSTAGE PART THOUGH. I'll make sure to bring extra bubble wrap!"

I look back down at my laptop screen to see their answers. "Okay folks, since you three agreed. We can meet at the entrance. I'll be holding a bright poster with Ping, JakePittsLover485, and TEAMUNICORN written on it. Also if anybody else wants to join us, feel free to do so!"

The clock on my laptop read 10:59 a.m. I frown. "Well, this is the end of today's ramble. I enjoyed rambling and hope you did to." I salute to the camera and say, "Ami signing off." With that I almost shut the camera off. I manage to stop before press the power button. I sit back down in the chair and look straight ahead at the camera. "Oh, and by the way, later today will be my last webcast. It will also be my 1,000 webcast, so I'll make sure to make it epic. I'm sorry for those of you who do not want me to stop, but certain things have come up in my life and well, I just can't continue these webcasts. I may or may not come back to doing these webcasts, but if I do I hope you guys and gals will be here to support me." I smile a sad smile. "I'll still tweet and Facebook once in a while, but don't expect too much. I love you all and hope to hear from you later today. Peace." I say as I do the peace sign with my fingers and then I proceed to shut the camera off, but not before a few tears manage to escape my eyes. Hopefully no one saw them, but I know someone probably did…

I walk over to my closet and start to get ready for tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
